


Not a Lady

by ZoeSong



Series: Always a Stark [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, F/M, Romance, The Long Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong
Summary: Arya makes a pass at Gendry and is surprised at his reaction.The Gendrya Scene from the Long Night, revised.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Always a Stark [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/514483
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Not a Lady

~~

[](https://imgur.com/dxSB5Fp)

~~

Arya knows what she wants. She stalks through the courtyard to the forge and searches. He’s not there, but she knows where he will be. It’s perfect – a quiet spot in the back where there’s straw. 

She walks up to him, touches his shoulder. He turns, surprised, and his face softens when he sees that it’s her.

She touches his face, then pulls his head down and kisses him fiercely. 

Rather than the fierce response that she had hoped for, he pulls away, surprised. He backs a few steps away from her. 

Arya stands there staring up at him. “You don’t like me. I guess I’m not…womanly enough.” She knows she cuts a boyish figure; knows she doesn’t have much of a bosom or the many curves that men seem to like. Yet she got whistles and catcalls and even propositioned in Braavos when she posed as a fishmonger and as a mummer so why should Gendry shun her? She’s hurt and a little angry, though she tries not to show it.

He shakes his head. “No…it’s…not that.” He struggles to try to figure out how to voice it. “Don’t you want to know if I have feelings for you? Don’t you want it to be…I don’t know…loving?”

She’s surprised, realizes that he’s a bit deeper than she gave him credit for. But she’s bad at this, doesn’t know what to say. Isn’t quite sure what she feels. She settles for, “There’s not time for that – they’re coming by morning.”

“Maybe I’d like it if I thought you actually cared a bit about me.”

She’s relieved. She realizes that he’s maybe as insecure as she is, even if she did come on to him. “I do care – why do you think I’m asking you? There are other men out there, you know.”

He shakes his head, still a bit skeptical. 

“I do.” She softens, realizing that she’s ruining this, what was supposed to be something intimate with someone special tonight, perhaps their last night ever. “I always did. I just didn’t know how show it very well back then. You always treated me like a little girl.”

“You _were_ a little girl.”

“Well, I’m not anymore.” She looks at him with _come hither_ eyes, but he still resists. Maybe she’s not doing it right.

“I know. But you’re still a lady.”

“Oh, not that again.” She’s back to being impatient. “You see what sort of lady I am. None of that matters to me. Do you think those…those _things_ that we’ll be fighting tomorrow are going to care if I’m a lady? Why should you?”

He looks incredulous. “Because I’m not a monster.” His eyes soften. “And…I care about you. I just want to be sure that you won’t regret it…after…”

She softens too. All the feelings that she’s been forcing back are welling up inside her. “I won’t – if there _is_ an after – I won’t regret it.” And she knows that she won’t.

He smiles. “Then if you’re sure…” He steps closer to her, gently touches her face, tilts it up to him. Waits.

“I am.” And she kisses him, tenderly this time. He responds and it’s everything that she’d hoped for: warm, passionate, even possessive. Something she’d not thought she’d wanted. 

As their ardor grows, they start to undress each other. Gendry helps Arya off with her chemise and makes a sound as he catches sight of her. He’s staring down at her, and Arya is uncomfortable, again thinking that he’s disappointed. She is about to cover herself.

But then she realizes that he’s not staring at her breasts, he’s staring at the scar across her belly. “Oh,” she says, and she covers the scar instead. “This. I got stabbed in Braavos. It was really bad, but a woman took care of me, sewed it up and…I guess I was lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one…” He takes her in his arms and kisses her gently.

~~


End file.
